


shut up and dance with me

by ravenbranwyn



Category: The Demon's Lexicon - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, M/M, Set During Covenant, club scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbranwyn/pseuds/ravenbranwyn
Summary: “You should- You should come dance with me,” Jamie said, swaying. Nick looked around, cataloguing how many other people from school were there. He leaned down.“Don’t you think you get harassed enough at school without being seen dancing with me?” he asked. Jamie shrugged and stared at him beseechingly.“Please?” he asked.





	shut up and dance with me

Nick watched Jamie through hooded eyes. He was hoping he was radiating enough  _ Fuck Off  _ energies to keep everyone else away while he looked for Mae and made sure Jamie didn’t get grabbed by anyone. He took his eyes off Jamie for a moment when he thought he spotted Mae’s pink hair, but it turned out to be a trick caused by the brightly coloured lights. As he turned his head back he felt a body press against him and he stiffened, face beginning to twist into a snarl. He looked down and met Jamie’s eyes. He hiccuped and pushed up onto his tiptoes to speak into Nick’s ear.

“You should- You should come dance with me,” Jamie said, swaying. Nick looked around, cataloguing how many other people from school were there. He leaned down.

“Don’t you think you get harassed enough at school without being seen dancing with me?” he asked. Jamie shrugged and stared at him beseechingly.

“Please?” he asked. Nick sighed. He realized, with some annoyance, that he wanted to keep Jamie happy. That’s why he even drove him here and let him get drunk. He nodded and Jamie beamed, grabbing his hand and tugging him through the crowd. They stopped where he was before and Jamie started moving. He was still beaming at Nick as he swayed his hips and rolled his body to the beat. Nick saw people looking at them and he bared his teeth, grabbing Jamie’s waist and spinning him away from the prying eyes of their classmates. Jamie giggled and sat his hands on Nick’s shoulders.

His eyes fell closed and he was smiling a little softer. His head tilted back and Nick traced the line of his throat and dipped him without thinking. Jamie let out a surprised laugh and his eyes flew open to stare at Nick. He kicked one of his legs up, almost overbalancing them, and asked suddenly, “So where did you learn to dance?” Nick blinked at him. He pulled him back up, spun him out a little, pulled him back in so his back was pressed against his chest.

“At the Goblin Market,” he finally replied. Jamie laughed again and Nick felt like he was getting drunk on the sound.

“Now you’re supposed to ask me,” he said. Nick raised an eyebrow.

“Alright,” he said slowly, “where did you learn to dance?” He spun him out again and caught him when he staggered.

“I learned how to dance on the battlefield. I was the only soldier who could avoid the landmines in style,” he said, beaming at Nick. Nick decided that was enough spinning for Jamie and pulled him in close to do a simpler dance. He stepped back and Jamie followed in jerky movements. His t-shirt was pulling up and Nick felt his fingers brush across the skin flashing there. He let his mouth curl up at one corner and Jamie smiled back, soft and shy and nervous. Nick leaned down towards him and asked, “Are you scared?” 

“No,” Jamie said back. 

Mae arrived soon after, McFarlane in tow, and Nick drove them all home. Mae grabbed him and said a small “thanks” before taking Jamie inside. He watched them disappear around the back of the dark house and turned to McFarlane, who was climbing out of the car. “McFarlane,” he said. The other boy turned back to him. “Jamie is mine.” Nick gave him a dangerous smile and watched him turn red with fury. He got out of the car and slammed the door after him and Nick gave a small, dry laugh. 

Next time he’d ask to stay over with them. Jamie wouldn’t mind.


End file.
